The Professor And His Twin Daughters Sequel To The Professor And The B
by Zaya Rucas Shawngla
Summary: They are back he was just her professor when they met now he's her future husband and the future to their twins but shuggles come back to interfere with their happily ever after this is the The Professor And His Twin Daughters Sequel To the Professor And The Brown Haired Beauty the first book is on wattpad
1. 01 Charlie tried to kill us

_Where I left off in the first book_

 ** _The car speeds towards them as fast as possible and Lucas saw who was driving as they moved out of the way_**

 _Riley -_ _Lucas Charlie tired to kill us_

 ** _He held her in his arms_** ** _hugging her tightly and she kisses him_**

 _Lucas - we're OK we're OK I'll get him trust me come on let's go home I'm not leaving you alone_ _especially not now_

 ** _Kissing her forehead_**

 _Riley - what are we going to do_

 ** _looking at her_**

 _Lucas - No not we me_ _I'm doing this_

 ** _Looking at him_**

 _Riley - what take on by yourself you can't_ _what if you get hurt_ _or worse_ _Lucas No OK No_

 ** _Charlie is Lucas' cousin so sure he can do this_**

 _Lucas - yes I can and I will you can't be in this that's what he wants and that's not happening_ _we have a family and going to be married_ _now Riley_ _things are different_ _I won't get hurt_ _promise I know what to do_

 ** _Getting in the car_**

 _Riley - exactly so call your dad_ _for help_ _please call him for us your girls_

 ** _Meanwhile with Charlie_**

 _Charlie - damn it I almost had them this isn't over_ _this is just getting started_

 ** _He was right this is just getting started for all of them_**


	2. 02 supposed to be a happy ending

_Going home_

 ** _Wondering what's next_**

 _Riley - you'll get hurt Lucas_

 ** _No he'll be doing the hurting_**

 _Lucas - he's trying to hurt you he almost ran us down today Riley and I'm going to stand by and let him destroy my family Charlie can't just get away with this and he won't not if I have a say in this and I do have a say Riley_

 ** _They had forgotten that Zay and Maya and Landon were there_**

 _Riley - Lucas_

 ** _He went upstairs ignoring the sound of his name coming from Riley's lips she follows him_**

 _Lucas - I'm going after him and that's it No more to talk about_

 ** _He's so headstong and hellbent on getting Charlie that he can't see why she is against this_**

 _Riley - we have kids to think about to raise you can't just go off and play hero like this_

 ** _Play hero that hurt him_**

 _Lucas - play hero that's what you think I'm doing right now wow playing hero really I'm protecting our family from the dangerous likes of Charlie and you call it playing hero well_ _it's good to know how you really feel then huh_

 ** _He slams the door behind him they look at her_**

 _Riley - show's over nothing left to see here_

 _ **Zay and Landon look at each other**_

 _Landon and Zay - Lucas_

 _ **They went to find him**_

 _Maya honey you OK_

 _ **Riley looks at her**_

 _Riley - I'm only trying to ensure his safety what's wrong with that_

 _ **Nothing at all**_

 _Maya - honey nothing is wrong with it Lucas just doesn't like the idea of not being able to protect the people he loves that's all_

 _ **Riley feels like she could lose him if he did this their daughters wouldn't remember him if this goes wrong and he dies**_

 _Riley - this is supposed to be a happy ending_

 _ **But life's not a fairytale**_


	3. 03 where are you going

**_A pissed off Lucas just walking_**

 _Landon and Zay - Luke where are you going_

 ** _He's not letting Charlie do this_**

 _Lucas - THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU THIS IS ABOUT MY FAMILY_

 ** _Landon got in front of his brother_**

 _Landon - the hell you say luke your daughters are my nieces and if you and Riley get married she'll be my sister-in-law that's family so it has everything to do with me you know that but before you go punching the shit out of Charlie again think about your career at NYU and your family_

 ** _He was and they are getting married but with Charlie trying to kill them they didn't have time to celebrate their engagement or tell friends and family that they are getting married_**

 _Lucas - LAND MOVE I CAN TEACH ANYWHERE NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY_

 _ **Landon couldn't let him do this again last time he was suspended because of the situation Charlie started even more and almost fired** **because of it**_

 _Landon - your my big brother but I will take you down if I have to please don't make me have too_

 ** _Zay got in the middle of the brothers_**

 _Zay - not now get your shit together both of you_

 ** _Lucas moves he still wasn't going let Charlie get away with anything_**

 _Landon and Zay - luke_

 ** _Oh shit and back at the house_**

 _Maya - honey he'll be back and if he is currently kicking the shit out of Charlie then we'll have to pick him up from jail but he'll be back_

 ** _Riley looks at Maya_**

 _Riley - not funny Maya my babies need their father_

 ** _Maya looks at the sleeping babies_**

 _Maya - they will have their mom and dad Riley he loves his family and won't go to far trust me I've known Lucas and his whole family for years so has Zay honey_ _Lucas will calm down and come home to his family_

 ** _She wasn't so sure this time_**

 _Riley - you know Lucas like you said so that means you know how he hates Charlie and it's even worse than ever because he tried to kill us more worse because Lucas and Charlie are cousins Maya_

 ** _All of this is true_**

 _Maya - true so we hope for the best and hope that Lucas is not in jail right now_

 ** _Yeah hope he's not but as Zaya woke up Landon and Zay_**

 _Zaya - mommy_

 ** _Maya picks up her daughter kissing her forehead_**

 _Maya - hi baby girl_

 ** _Riley that moment Landon and Zay came back without Lucas_**

 _Landon and Zay - we lost Lucas_

 ** _This is bad_**

 _Riley and Maya - YOU WHAT_

 _ **To be continued**_


	4. 04 where are you going part 2

**_Maya looks at her husband and best friend's brother_**

 _Maya - OK let me get this right you two his brother and best friend who were supposed to oh I don't know make sure he didn't do anything stupid lost Lucas correct_

 ** _They nod only_**

 _Landon and Zay - yes_

 ** _Looking at them_**

 _Maya - YOU FOOLS HE'S MAD RIGHT NOW YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO LOSE HIM AND YOU KNOW THAT_

 ** _Zay moves to hug his wife_**

 _Zay - sweetheart calm down and breathe_

 ** _Looking at him_**

 _Maya - I am_

 ** _Riley looks at them_**

 _Riley - we have to find_ _him we have too_

 ** _Riley wonders where he is_**

 _Landon - we will Riley we will_

 ** _So many thoughts to think_**

 _Riley - now Landon now we can't sit back and do nothing_

 ** _Riley looks her finger and Landon noticed what's on her finger_**

 _Landon - congratulations future sister-in-law_

 ** _She looks at him_**

 _Riley - thank you your the first to know we're engaged_

 ** _He hugs her_**

 _Landon - we have to go_

 ** _Picking up the babies leaving the house_**

 _Riley - where are you Lucas_

 ** _Looking at their daughters_**

 _Zay and Maya - it will be OK Riley_

 ** _She hopes_**

 _Landon - he won't do anything to bad_

 ** _Landon do you know you brother at all_**

 _Zay and Maya - yeah we hope not_

 ** _Looking for Lucas with No luck until they past Charlie's house and see him_**

 _All of them - Lucas_

 ** _Bruised knuckles he'd looked like he'd just been in a fight there was blood_** ** _on him and it didn't look like his own_**

 _Landon - Luke what did you do where's Charlie why is there blood on you_

 ** _His green eyes cold_**

 _Riley - Lucas_

 ** _He looks at future husband_**

 _Riley - Lucas what happened what did you do_ _please say anything please_

 ** _All he could was look at his family_**

 _Lucas - I love you I love our girls and there's nothing I won't do for you Charlie is not a problem anymore he's gone I'll explain_

 ** _Charlie might be dead what else_** **_happened_**


	5. 05 missing hours

**_Looking at him_**

 _All of them - what happened you have to tell us_

 ** _This could affect his family his job his life_**

 _Lucas - Charlie is dead_ _it's not my blood he's not a threat now but_

 ** _His blood is on you_**

 _All of them - you've been gone for 4 hours and we don't know where you were did you kill Charlie anywhere in those 4 missing hours_ _we have to know did you do anything to Charlie at all_ _you were pissed when you left_

 ** _Of course they have to know if he did something to Charlie_** ** _and if so what was it_**

 _Lucas - I'm not a murderer I was going to come see him kick his ass but when I here he was already dead I wouldn't do anything that could take me away from my family_ _and I don't know who the fuck killed him or why but all I know is that it wasn't me_

 ** _One question what the hell did he do in the past 4 missing hours of his life_**

 _All of them - we have to get out of here now he's dead your covered in his blood_ _shit is about to go down_ _it looks like you murdered him_ _let's go_ _now right now_

 ** _Getting in the car_** ** _leaving Charlie's house_**

 _Lucas - I didn't and I know I didn't_ _believe me_ _he was already dead_

 ** _Looking at him_**

 _Landon - you didn't do it then we need to figure out who the hell did before you end up behind bar for Charlie's murder_

 ** _They need 3 things_**

 ** _1 find out who did this_** **_if not this is bad for Lucas_** ** _and everything he does_**

 ** _2 do it before the police arrest Lucas_**

 ** _And 3 figure out what to tell Aunt Lily_**


	6. 06 police investigation and family inves

_**Phone ringing Later that day**_ _ **Lucas and Landon are gone but Lily got the fetal call the one No one wants to get**_ _**she holds the phone**_ _**as she's at work**_

 _Homicide Detective Dex - Lilian Friar_

 _ **She breathes slowly faintly**_

 _Lily - yes this is she_

 _ **She didn't like this feeling she had**_

 _Detective Dex - I'm Detective Dex are you the mother of Charlie Gardener_

 _ **Her heart beats fast**_

 _Lily - yes yes is he OK and why did you say Detective what's going on_

 _ **Unfortunately No he's not**_

 _Detective Dex - I'm sorry so sorry but your son has been murdered and I need you to ID his body we are starting the investigation now_

 _ **Her heart drops she's in tears**_

 _Lily - what murdered my son was murdered I can't believe this oh my I'm on my way_ _now_

 _ **But her heart is numb as she hangs up the phone**_

 _Lily - my baby boy_

 _ **She leaves her job and this is not the only investigation going on right now because with Riley and Lucas**_

 _Landon - OK Luke where were we need to know because they just found Charlie right now today we have our own investigation we need it and the investigation starts now so where the hell were you_

 _ **Looking at them**_

 _Lucas - I went to see him yes but I didn't go straight to his house I got a text from him or most likely from his phone asking to meet he said he wanted to talk but I knew better when it came to Charlie but I went anyway because he wanted to make it clear to him very clear don't touch my family we were going to meet at a bar but he never showed to meet me_ _next time I saw him he was dead_

 _ **Oh No**_

 _All of them - maybe he never wanted to meet it was a set up so the murder could kill Charlie and looks you were the last one to see him alive_

 _ **Who sent the next to Lucas was it Charlie's killer and how will Lucas' career be effected by this**_


	7. 07 it's him

_**wow finally here's chapter 7 lily comes down to the morgue**_

 _Detective Dex - is this you're son Charlie Gardner_

 _ **Pulling the sheet back** **to see who it is Lily''s in tears**_

 _Lily - yes that's him my baby boy oh god excuse me for a minute_

 _ **She had to get out of there**_

 _Detective Dex - I'm so sorry your loss_

 _ **She can't do this but back with Lucas**_

 _Landon - any closer luke_

 _ **He looks at his little brother**_

 _Lucas - I'm not a killer land hello_

 _ **He looks at him**_

 _Landon - of course not I know that I'm not saying you are we just need to find who is clear your name before this blows up and we're not going to abandon you and we know you wouldn't do that if it were one of us_

 _ **The girls cry**_

 _Riley - I got them_

 _ **She got up she looks so stressed out by this**_

 _Maya - I'll help you come on_

 _ **The guys keep looking for answers when breaking news comes**_

 _Media - Charlie Gardner was found dead in his home this morning soruces said that his cousin Professor Lucas Friar is a suspect in his murder but there's No cause of death as of yet_

 _ **They look at the news**_

 _Lucas - fuck_

 _ **Riley saw it too**_

 _Riley - oh No_

 _ **They turn the TV off**_

 _Zay - we don't have a choice but to figure this out now we gotta get to work shit is about to hit the fan_

 _ **This is going to ruin his career people see this and it sticks forever what will he do he has a family to think about and take care of in all of this**_

 _Lucas - I didn't kill him_

 _ **They look at him.**_

 _Landon and Zay - we believe you luke we know you're not a killer_

 _ **But would other people do the same**_


End file.
